


“...See you later, my love.”

by flattykawawa (orphan_account)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Diary/Journal, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flattykawawa
Summary: read the tags before continuing!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 9





	“...See you later, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> read the tags before continuing!

**To Soobin,**

_If you’re reading this, then it’s obvious that I’m no longer here. I couldn’t take it anymore. From you playing around with Yeonjun while we were together, to me being set up, and trapped, all planned by you, I knew what to do. Do you think I deserve this? Do you think I deserve to be treated like this? Have I done anything? Was it when I stayed longer for practice, and you automatically assumed I was cheating? Is that why you went to Yeonjun? I never questioned you, I never went through your phone, because I trusted you. Maybe that’s why we didn’t work out, because you couldn’t trust me. I always brushed it off, when I was told that you were being extra close with Yeonjun. Did you never stop and think “maybe I shouldn’t do this?” or “maybe this is wrong.”? When I was raped, and I went to you, you pushed me away, saying it was my fault. You didn’t comfort me, you didn’t help me, you did nothing. You set it up, to get rid of me. You never asked why I was crying when I came home that night. You never asked why I was late, when you usually interrogate me. You could’ve just dumped me, it would’ve been so much easier for us. You pushed me to the edge, and off the cliff. I will always love you, just know that. No matter what you’ve done, you’ll always have a special place in my heart. You don’t deserve it, but it’s there. See you later, my love._

_**Huening.**_


End file.
